


Together Again (at last)

by MoonlightPastime



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Spoilers, Story Spoilers for KH3, injuries, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: He isn’t strong enough, but he has to be. He’d promised -failed but never again- there’s no one else- until a star falls between them brighter than the sun.





	Together Again (at last)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again- major character/story spoilers for KH3! Please read with caution if you haven't completed the story yet! :)
> 
>  
> 
> On that note; I will never be over my beloved Seasalt Trio's reunion. Ever. I was a shaking mess of feelings and tears and just. Gah! Sweet baby's got their happy ending. Finally.

For someone who built a reputation on remembrance, Axel’s a little sheepish to admit he doesn’t remember much of what just happened. Just flashes. Moments that drifted by with all the gentleness of a fist to the gut. Blow after blow ratting his mind and heart near to pieces.

Isa’s glowing eyes, empty of the man he’d called friend for so long. Xemnas. _Pain_. The tiny, hooded figure. ~~_You were_~~ ~~ _ **friends**_~~ (?). The dying sunlight glinting off of Keyblades and tears. Sora’s pleas for it to stop in the wrong _~~right~~ _voice. The hood falls away. More pain ~~_relief_~~ as the memories shatter back into existence through his very being. _**XION**_. He isn’t strong enough, but he has to be. Has to stop Xemnas- to save her. He’d promised **-** _ **failed**_ _but never again_ \- there’s no one else- until a star falls between them brighter than the sun.

“Hands off my friends.”

Axel’s heart surges to life. Beats and flourishes under the weight of the half smile aimed at him. He doesn’t pay even half attention to the conversation that follows. It doesn’t matter. Not in the face of Roxas standing before him. Whole and real. Of Xion standing just at the edge of his vision, battered but just as alive. Xemnas runs like the coward he is. Axel doesn’t exactly blame him. He can _feel_ the protective anger coiled like a viper under Roxas skin. But the coward snatches Kairi. Pulls her away into the dark. Axel grimaces, but he knows that Sora will help her. Just like before. Besides, it wasn’t like they’d been twiddling their thumbs in Merlin’s little time capsule. Kairi was gonna be fine.

It didn’t take much for Axel to step back and let the others deal with- with Saix. Just a touch and assurance from Xion (and the fact that she can do that at all is. More than amazing.) So Axel tucks himself away against a wall of arena and just. Watches. Waits.

It doesn’t take long.

Sora and Roxas take to fighting side by side like the two pieces of a whole they once were. Xion turns Saix’s own tricks back on him, catching and filling the brief gaps between the boy’s like a shadow. A pillar of darkness erupts into the sky. And despite everything, Axel- maybe a little more Lea than he has been lately- is grateful that Isa is the one who fades in his arms.

Sora runs off with his infection grin and a wave. A wish of good luck that Axel doesn’t really get.

But then that doesn’t matter any more either. Roxas smiles. Xion cries. Axel’s vision blurs. Hates that it does because it obscures his vision of those precious, precious faces. And suddenly the distance between them is all at once too much and at the same time nothing compared to the void that had been just minutes before. Still, Axel doesn’t hesitate to close it. Two quick, jolting steps and he’d never been more grateful for his long, gangly limbs as he catches them both in the circle of his arms. The three of them cling to each other desperately. Relief in every gasped breath, tear shed and grasp of their hands.

Roxas recovers first. It’s not really a surprise. He was always the strong one. In so many ways. He straightens, but doesn’t pull away from their little knot. He loosens his grip on Axel’s coat, wiping at the tears on his cheeks and sniffling a little. His other hand is still locked with Axel’s on Xion’s back. Tying them together since Xion has yet to stop grasping at her heart. Her choking sobs dying down to softer, somehow sadder cries.

Axel’s brow twists, his own tears constant, but mostly silent.

“Xion...” He murmurs, heart twisting at the girl’s pain. “Hey, come on. It- it’s okay.”

“It’s real.” She gasps, her voice shaking just as bad as she is. But she smiles. Trembling but true. “You’re both here. It’s _real_.”

Axel hears what she really means. Feels it deep down in the depths of his still uncertain heart.

_I’m real, right?_

“Yeah.” Roxas says, the first time he’s spoken since Xemnas had left. Well, besides the taunts he’d thrown at Isa to provoke the berserker into making several key mistakes during their battle. His voice is soft, warm. Xion looks at him, eyes red. Her hands are still hovering over her chest. Roxas catches them and holds on just as tight as he is to Axel’s. “We’re all real. And no one’s fading away. Never again.”

Axel wasn’t really much of a gambler. That had always been more Luxord’s stick. Even so, Axel would dare fate to challenge the absolute certainty in Roxas’ voice. He had a feeling fate would loose.

“Yeah.” Axel said immediately, backing Roxas up. He reached over and rubbed a thumb over the trails of her tears. “ ‘sides. Told ya didn’t I. I’ll _always_ be there to bring you back.”

He hadn’t meant to say that so seriously. Xion and Roxas both looked at him, surprised at the tone. Axel ducked both their gazes, rubbing absently at what was probably turning into a truly spectacular bruise under the dark leather of his coat. He ground his teeth, a mix of embarrassment, frustration and overwhelming. Well- **everything**. _Holy shit when did I turn into such a sap?_ He’d almost forgotten how easy it was for them to unravel his calm, cool facade. He’d meant it though. Just as much as the first time he’d barked the words at Xion. An ache caves his chest in. Because meaning it was all well and good but. He'd taken too long. Dithered and dragged his feet. They were together again- and Axel hadn't had a hand in it at all.

“Though, heh.” He scratched at the back of his head, grin turned grimace, “Guess you didn’t really need me-”

“That’s not true.” Roxas cut through the self deprecation. “Without you two I’d have just been a zombie.”

The familiar joke was so unexpected it hit Axel in just the right way, uprooting a laugh out of him. Something in the air lightened, softened and then the three of them were giggling helplessly. Just like old times. He’d nearly forgotten what it was like- to laugh and really mean it. Unfortunately it jarred the wounds Xemnas so graciously left him with. Axel wheezed sharply, hand flying to his side.

“Axel?” The worry in Roxas voice made Axel wince. Kid didn’t need to be fretting about him.

“Xemnas attacked him and shattered his Keyblade.” Xion volunteered immediately, worry and regret layered over the words. Axel shot her a tempered stink eye when Roxas expression darkened. Damn it he didn’t need _both_ of them fretting over him. It was just a few bumps and bruises. The guilt in Xion’s expression had absolutely no place there. Hell she’d stopped Xemnas from finishing the job.

“I’m fine.” Axel grouched, but didn’t shake either of them off as they helped him ease down to sit on the ground. It did help some of the ache. Honestly he’d gotten off pretty easy all things considered. But-

“What about you two? Isa can be pretty rough. You okay?”

Roxas smirked, familiar and cocky as all hell. “Just fine.” He looked it too. Not a scratch on him. Hell not even all that much dust tarnished the black coat. Axel kinda wondered if Isa had even managed to land a hit. He remembered all too well what it was like to be on the wrong side of Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Not fun, that’s for sure. Xion looked a little worse for wear, but she met his concerned with a smile.

“Me too.” She assured, turning to Roxas who grinned back. But as she moved, because of where he was sitting, Axel saw what she was hiding. A burn on her hand. A terrible, seared mark etched into Xion’s skin even through her glove. Axel felt sick realizing what it was from.

“Xion!” Axel couldn’t keep the shock and reprimand out of his voice. The girl flinched and Roxas looked between the two of them, concern darkening his features.

“What? What’s wrong-” He started, but caught the way she had clutched her hand protectively again. Roxas frowned and stepped forward, reaching out to her. Xion looked like she was going to pull away for an instant. Their eyes caught and _something_ passing between them. After a moment she relented, letting Roxas look at the wound. The boy hissed between his teeth, the sound pained and angry all at once. His expression fell, big blue eyes shimmering wetly in the twilight. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Xion winced again, shrinking down into herself,

. “I’m sorry...” She started, but Roxas cut her off with a quick shake of his head.

“You don’t gotta apologize. Just. Don’t hide your problems from us anymore. Okay?”

“Roxas...” Sadness twisted Xion’s expression as she squeezed the boy’s hand. The blond’s brow furrowed, expression caught somewhere between sorrow and anger. He took a deep breath, shook his head again. Meeting Xion’s gaze he tried for a smile. It was faint, still marred by so many things. Xion returned it shakily.

Something like guilt constricted serpentine around Axel’s heart. He knew better than anyone how much Roxas hated being kept in the dark. Could still hear the boy’s furious _“I have a right to know!”_ echoing through his memories as if it’d been shouted at him only moments ago.

Axel knew he wasn’t so good at the whole ‘honesty’ thing. Too used to half truths and so many lies through out both past his lives. Still, he couldn’t just shut them out. He’d done it before and they’d been the collateral. He wasn’t about to risk it again.

Like it or not, Axel was responsible for them. Had been ever since he’d scooped Roxas up under his wing- an order, turned obligation, turned choice. Taken him to the tower to eat ice cream for the first time. And Xion had slipped so easily into both their lives, nestled herself right in beside Roxas. They were his _best friends_. And dammit he wasn’t going to let them down again. He was going to be the bigger person. He had to start fixing things- rebuild the bridges he’d burned. Mend the hurts. That was an easy place to start, unfortunately.

“H-hang on. Think. Uh, think I’ve got a potion around here somewhere.” Frantically Axel started patting down his pockets, hoping at least one of the few curatives he’d brought along had survived the battles. Xion and Roxas both looked at him, amusement flicking across twin blue eyed gazes. Roxas finally let Xion go as the two turned to face him.

“It’s okay Axel.” Xion clutched her hands against her chest again, head bowing a little, “I can deal with a little hurt, if it means getting to be with you two.”

Axel couldn’t bring himself to scold her for it. Not when he felt exactly the same way. He knew what it was to die. To fade. No pain could ever compare to the gaping void of missing the two of them. Of wishing Roxas free to exist. Of seeing Xion in Kairi but not being able to _remember_ -

Axel felt himself shudder, vision blurring sharply. Dammit. Maybe Isa had had a point about the marks. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he grit his teeth, forcing himself to breath. Finally his fingers brushed the last bottle in his pocket and, with a triumphant, if watery “Ha!”, pulled it free. He reached out and snagged Xion’s wrist, pulling her closer. She stumbled towards him with a gasp. Carefully as he could Axel peeled the glove off her hand so he could get at the burn easier. He pulled the stopper from the bottle with his teeth and poured the shimmering blue liquid out over her hand. It glittered faintly in the light before dissolving into her skin, gentling the harsh red into a softer pink.

“Sorry...” He murmured, meaning it for so much more than the wound. For the hurt. The betrayal. For pushing her away. For not listening. For making himself chose between them. For forgetting all of it. For _everything_ -

“Thank you, Axel.”

Her quiet voice strangled the apologies he could feel threatening to spill out. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Axel made himself meet her eyes. It wasn’t over. Wasn’t _okay_ yet. All three of them had a lot to work through. A whole lot. He could see it in the pained set of Xion’s smile. The way Roxas had tensed when he’d grabbed Xion’s wrist. Axel tucked away the pain of that knowledge and smiled at Xion.

“Anytime.” He said and meant it with every piece of his mended heart. The important thing right now, was that they were together again. And once this was all over, they would finally have time to mend the hurts they had all inflicted on one another.

The labyrinth was eerily quiet around them. And only growing more so as time slipped away. A stillness. Like the world holding it’s breath. For something hailed as a Keyblade _War_ Axel felt it was all a little. Anticlimactic. Not that he was underestimating the stakes of course. The literal sea of heartless around them earlier had made sure of that. Oh and the dark Riku kid- person. And the Xemnas look-a-like. What had Ven called him? Terra or something? Oh man, he could feel another brain ache coming on something fierce. With a groan he crushed the heel of his hand into his temple.

“Ah geez. I’m _really_ outta place here now.” He’d been feeling that way for a long time now. And everything was really starting to come crashing down around his ears.

“How’s that?” Roxas said, looking at Axel like he was being entirely ridiculous. Axel rolled his eyes and waved his empty fingers at him.

“Well for starters I don’t have a Keyblade anymore, remember?”

Roxas just arched an eyebrow at him, “So? Donald and Goofy never did and they’re here anyway.”

“Well. Yeah. But I’m not-”

“It’s not gone.” Xion slipped into the rising argument simple as you please. Axel blinked at her, confused. “Remember, both Roxas and I lost the ability before. But we got it back. I know you will too.”

Understanding melted over Roxas’ face, “Oh.” He said, nodding absently to himself before turning to Axel. “She’s right. So don’t worry about it.”

Axel bit back the instinctive desire to snark at them both that his situation was more than a little different than what had happened to them. They were _meant_ to wield Keyblades. It was just a part of who they were. Axel just sort of bullied his way into this exclusive little gang. Not the first time of course, he was good at weaseling his way in on things. But that big to do in Yen Sid’s tower where he’d really realized just how ‘out of the loop’ he was had been a painful eye opener.

Still, something in him softened at the calm, confident expressions of his two best friends in all the worlds. They really meant it.

“...Heh. Thanks guys.” Axel said, ruffling his hair a little. He almost went to continue, but something almost pained stole over Roxas’s features for a moment. Axel straightened sharply, eyes narrowing. "Roxas?" Axel swore if he'd been hiding some wound or other too he was in for it.

“Sora’s in trouble.” He said without preamble turning to some distant, unseeable place as the sky continued to darken. One after the other, three more pillars of darkness streaked into the sky, adding to the thick miasma starting to blanket the sky.

“I feel it too.” Xion nodded, fingers catching and play absently with the chain across her chest. “We should get going.”

With a familiar flash of light both Roxas and Xion summoned their Keyblades. Oblivion shimmed ominously, it’s black surface deeper than falling darkness around them. Oathkeeper and Kingdom Key glowed faintly, like they’d trapped the last bits of sunlight within them. The pair smiled at each other before turning those same grins towards him. With a sigh Axel scrubbed a hand through his hair and climbed back to his feet.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” He groused, unable to fight the smirk threatening to break free. As the last vestige of the twilight flared, then faded from the sky and night took hold Axel looked at both of them. “Cut a guy some slack, would ya?”

“You better keep up Axel.” Xion’s chimed, tugging the glove back over her hand, weapon tucked against her side.

“Yeah. Wouldn’t want you to get lost without us.” Roxas’ grin was unrepentant as he rested Oathkeeper on his shoulder.

They probably meant the words as a tease. But his no good traitor of a soft heart latched on tight. Clutched them close because he _had_ been lost without them.

Something clicked inside him. Like a lock being opened. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to try. Maybe today was just a good day for impossible things. Without really thinking about it, Axel reached out a hand, wrist snapping just so- because in all of his lives he’d always been an incurable show man.

Eternal Bond of Flame sprouted to life before him, his fingers instinctively grasping the handle. It looked. Different somehow. More- solid? It definitely _felt_ different. In a way that had nothing at all to do with weight, or style or balance.

A joke. That’s what Xemnas had called it. In a way, Axel supposed he wasn’t entirely wrong. It had been a joke. Laughable that Axel thought he could wield a weapon of the heart when such a massive part of his was missing. But now, the hole had been filled, his ‘re-completion’ finally over – now _both_ missing pieces of his heart had returned.

Xion and Roxas beamed at him, twin looks of pride and joy and just a touch of _Told you so_. Fine. They’d earned that bit of smugness. Like Axel had said- they were the old hands with these things. With a sharp grin, Axel hoisted the weapon over his shoulder, the warmth of it easing down into his muscles all but erasing the lingering aches.

“Well what are we waiting for? They can’t finish this script without us.”


End file.
